


How To Train Your Dragon Daddy

by jessie_cristo



Series: My ABO Fics [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Destruction of Pies, Dragon sex, Eggpreg, Gay Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Flight, Mpreg, Top Jared Padalecki, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: This is what happens when little love dragons try their hand at matchmaking.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/gifts).



> This is a gift fic to my beta and bestie [cyncitymojo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyncitymojo/profile). Thank you for always being there even in the times when you're not there, you actually are. Love ya!
> 
> Special thanks to my other also amazing betas and good friends, Judi & Patty, for helping me get this done for Cyn! Love ya! xoxo

 

The sun shined brightly down on the red-checkered tablecloths covering the large folding tables that surrounded Jensen on three sides. Spread out on the tables were pie pans with clear glass domes covering each pan which kept them warm while also allowing customers to see the golden, flaky pies inside. Little cards naming each pie sat neatly beside each dome.

Seventeen-year-old Jensen, his little sister Mackenzie, and their mother Donna had been working on the pies for the past three days. They made the fillings, constructing the pies, chilling them until yesterday afternoon when they started baking them six at a time, until late last night. Until all but twelve (four of which were being saved for their own enjoyment, later) were ready for the town’s annual Founder’s Day Festival that was starting this morning. All of the proceeds would go to the new Dragonet After-School program at the Community Center.

Being an Omega dragon, Jensen had found the task and its goal right up his alley. He enjoyed showing off his homemaking skills while also helping to ensure the precious young in their community got the best education that could be provided for them.

He hoped to one day have a young one of his own that could attend the program. His parents wanted him to wait until he’d had a chance to go to college and see a bit more of the world than their little town, and despite his love of children, Jensen was in total accordance with his parents. Dragons lived long lives and he had more than enough time to settle down and start laying eggs of his own.

So what if sometimes he found himself watching mothers and fathers and their offspring with a wistful expression. Jensen had a plan for his life.

Also, he enjoyed the courting he’d finally been allowed to experience. Alphas had been asking to date him since he was fifteen and presented as Omega. But his parents had wanted him to wait until he was at least seventeen. Being the dutiful son that he was, Jensen had complied with his parents’ rule and turned down many invitations. He knew his parents loved him and only wanted what was best for him.

When he turned seventeen and was allowed to go on dates with boys his parents approved of, Jensen was pleased with almost all of the Alphas that he’d met. But none of them gave him that thrill his mother often told him and his siblings, Mackenzie and 21-year-old Josh about. Back when she and their father had first met. Unlike other parents who relished telling their kids every gory detail about how they met and fell in love, Jensen’s parents always just called it a ‘whirlwind’ of a romance and left it at that. 

Jensen had been told enough times that he was good looking, in both of his forms. And even if he wasn’t a vain dragon, he had to admit that he was pleased with his looks. Even his bowlegs which were evident in both forms, was found intriguing by his suitors.

One of his suitors had even asked to spend the day with him by helping them with the booth. In fact, Tom Welling, his beau as his mother liked to call his suitors, was at that moment driving Jensen’s mother and sister back to their house to collect the rest of the pies that Jensen’s father and brother were still baking, leaving Jensen to finish setting up the display.

Jensen turned to place the last pie on the table, then paused as he saw two adorable little girls standing on the other side of it, eyeing him with great interest. One with pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the other with thick chestnut hair and hazel eyes. 

“Uh, hi.” he said. Noting how cute they were with the blonde wearing a light blue dress with a white collar and black, shiny Mary Janes on her feet. The brunette had her hair pulled up into a high ponytail and was wearing a dark red tee over dark blue jeans and pink sneakers.

“Hey girls. Sorry we’re not quite ready for business yet, but if you’d like a sample I have an apple pie you can try.”

“Didjoo bake all dese?” The brunette asked, with a cute lisp.

“Yep, with the help of my mom and sister.”

“I like pies.”

“So do I. I’m Jensen, what are your names?”

“I’m Trista, dat’s Gertie.” the brunette answered again, obviously the spokesperson for both of them. “My Daddy likes pies too.”

“Can you makes mud pies, too?” little Gertie finally spoke up.

“Yes, I can. Does your Daddy like pies too?”

“No. My Daddy likes chicken.” Gertie said.

“So where are your Daddies right now, hm? You two aren’t walking around here by yourselves, are you?”

Trista frowned. “No, my Daddy bringed us, but he bringed the ugly lady too.” she pouted, pointing back up the long aisle of vendor tents and tables.

Jensen saw a tall man with longish hair the same color as Trista’s, talking to a darker-haired lady. His back was to them, but Jensen noted the long, leanly muscled frame and wide shoulders. He had a cute butt too.

Because the woman was facing in their direction, Jensen could see her face clearly. Going by her twisted features and the man’s tense posture, Jensen could tell they were fighting. She was dressed in a white shift-like dress with black heels and a white sunhat on her head. Totally inappropriate for a fair in the park. Even if she was much shorter than Trista’s dad, Jensen could tell they made a striking couple and he guessed she could be pretty when her face wasn’t twisted into a snarl like that.

Still, Jensen felt an obligation to correct the child. “Now Trista, that’s not a nice thing to say about your mom. She looks like a perfectly nice-looking lady. An angry lady, but still nice.” Jensen said, as positively as he could.

“ _She’s_ not my mommy! My mommy died-ed when I was borned. That’s Stinky Gen. She wants to be my Mom so she can get Daddy but she’s not right for my Daddy. Pretty outside but ugly inside. I know, I can see it.”

“I’m sorry to hear about your mom.”

“It’s okay, I don’t a-member her. But Daddy gived me a picture of my Mommy.”

“Still, I’m sorry. But what did you mean you can see ugly in that lady?”

“Her name’s Genevieve.” Trista said, with such obvious distaste that Jensen had to fight not to laugh. “But I call her ‘Stinky Gen’ cos’ I can see inside her head. It’s yucky!”

“Trista’s a love dragon!” Gertie piped up proudly. “I’m only a water dragon, ” she then pouted.

Jensen’s eyes shot to the little dark-haired girl, mouth slightly agape. Mind dragons were rare enough, but Love dragons were even moreso. But noticing Trista’s concern for her suddenly sad friend, Jensen thought it wise not to make a big deal out of Trista’s dragon power.

He reached across the table to pat Gertie’s little hand, where it rested on the table. “Water dragons are wonderful, Gertie! I have a water dragon friend who works for the fire department. He helps to save lives and buildings. He’s a real hero.”

Gertie’s eyes lit up. “I can be a fireman? Or, or firegirl?”

“You can do anything you want, sweetheart.”

“See, Gertie? I told you your powers are super-cool.” Trista added, obviously concerned for her friend. “‘sides, not always nice being a love dragon. I see lots of ugly stuff in people’s heads. Sometimes it scares me.” Trista gave a sigh and a resigned smile, looking up at Jensen, making his heart swell with affection for the brave little girl.

Gertie hugged Trista briefly, then turned to look up at Jensen. “What kind of dragon are you?” she asked.

“Nothing great like Trista here, but I’m sorta like you, Gert. I’m an ice dragon.”

“My Daddy’s a fire dragon!” Trista exclaimed happily. “I _knew_ you’d be perfect!”

“Perfect for what, honey?”

Ignoring his question, Trista turned and began yelling for her father, while jumping up and down in place.

When the tall man whipped about, his long hair flaring out around him, Jensen gasped softly. Trista’s daddy was the most gorgeous man Jensen had ever seen!

Even from fifteen to twenty feet away, he could clearly see greenish-brown eyes widening slightly when they locked with Jensen’s bright green eyes for a good five seconds before dropping away to look at his daughter.

He had soft-looking sculpted lips that parted slightly as if about to say something but at a loss for words. The apples of his cheeks were slightly flushed and his golden, tanned skin was clear except for a small mole on one of his cheeks.

The woman said something to his back then turned and stalked off. Trista’s daddy turned to look back at her, swiveled his head to look at Trista, then began walking towards Jensen’s booth. Jensen could tell he was agitated but trying to hide it.

“Trista honey, Gertie… I told you the concessions won’t be open for another fifteen minutes. I hope they weren’t bothering you.” The beautiful Adonis directed his last sentence to Jensen.

“No sir, they weren’t a bother at all.”

“Daddy, this is Jensen. Do you remember him? He’s the one you were staring at when we went to the store the other day.”

Jensen blushed prettily, choking back a laugh, even as the older man’s face turned a solid red.

“My Daddy’s name is Jared Padalecki. Do you wanna marry him and give me a little brother or sister?”

“Trista Rose!” Jared wheezed out, eyes round with shock, face going even redder.

Jensen wrapped his arms across his stomach as he bent over and laughed uproariously at Jared’s mortified expression.

“Why are you laughing? I’m a love dragon! I can _make_ you like my Daddy! You and my Daddy would be easy to make better.”

Jensen gasped as he tried to rein in his laughter. He could tell the little girl was getting agitated and it really wasn’t her fault she didn’t understand why he found the whole situation funny.

There he was earlier, openly ogling a man who seemed to be having a dispute with who he thought was the man’s wife, only to find out she wasn’t his wife and that the same man had been ogling him days before at a store.

Jensen was immensely flattered, and even as he briefly locked gazes with Jared again, Jensen could feel a zing of mutual attraction between them.

Jared still looked embarrassed even as he turned to look down at his daughter, the little girl eyeing them both with an irate glare.

“What did I tell you about using your powers, Trista?” Jared said to Trista, lightly scolding. “Remember what happened to Mabel and Winston?”

“But I’ve been practicing, Daddy! And Jensen is MUCH better for you than stinky ol’ Genevieve!”

“Trista! I told you before to stop calling her that. Genevieve is an adult and you need to show her some respect.”

“But she doesn’t love you Daddy! She only thinks of money!”

“Trista, stop it right now!”

Sensing the little girl was about to throw a tantrum, Jensen tried to intervene. “What happened to, uh, Mabel and Winston?”

“Winston’s our rooster and Mabel is her cat. She tried to make them get along and ended up making Winston fall in love with Mabel. For a whole week we had to deal with Winston chasing Mabel around the house until another love dragon could be brought in to reverse the effects.

A picture of a rooster trying to mount a cat flashed in Jensen’s mind and he lost it again. His laughter set Jared off as well.

“Jensen? What’s going on?”

Turning to look behind him, Jensen saw his mother standing in the door at the back of their booth, a pie in each hand and wearing her new hat. The one with the fake bluebird sitting on a rose stuck to the crown of her wide-brim hat. Standing behind her and peering over and around her was the rest of his family, all of them bearing pies and wearing perplexed expressions.

Jensen burst out into a fresh bout of uncontrollable laughter. Jared helplessly following along.

“Are they laughing at you?” Gertie asked Trista, confusion wrinkling her forehead.

“Are you _laughing_ at me?!” Trista shrilled indignantly, as she clenched her fists and propped them on her hips. “I’ll show you I can do it. I’ll show BOTH of you!” she shouted, throwing both hands out in front of her.

“TRISTA, NO!” Jared shouted, his laughter instantly cutting off, alarm written all over his face.

He reached out to grab his daughter but he was too late. A sphere of white light formed between her two hands then shot out to completely envelop her father and Jensen. Both men immediately froze in place.

Dumping her pies on a nearby table, Donna Ackles rushed to Trista’s side. “Sweetheart, what did you do to them?!”

“Trista’s a love dragon!” Gertie shouted, gleefully. She clapped her hands with delight. “She put da whammy on her daddy and the pretty boy! Now her daddy will leave the ugly lady and not be sad anymore.”

By then, the rest of Jensen’s family, along with Tom, had put the pies they’d been holding on nearby tables as well, and rushed further into the large booth. Tom hurried to Jensen, but the sphere of light kept him from getting too close, acting like a barrier.

“Jensen! What’s happening to him?!” Tom shouted, trying to push at the barrier with both hands.

Alan, Jensen’s father, joined him, pushing at the lighted sphere then pounding at it. “What did you do to my son?!” he shouted with worry.

Trista paled, then began to cry. “I-I-I only put a love spell on them.” she whimpered.

Mothering instincts kicking in, Donna knelt beside the little girl and took her into her arms. “Don’t shout at her, Alan. She’s just a little girl.”

“I’m sorry but something’s going on! They’re not moving and they’re both starting to shift!”

“NO! They can’t shift here! There’s too many people and structures!” Donna shouted.

“What’s going on?! What did she do to Jensen and that other guy?!” Josh shouted, while Mackenzie just stood at the back of the booth, her eyes wide with shock.

Attracted by their shouts, other people began to run over. A small crowd soon formed, all shouting in shock at the sight of Jensen and Jared in their sphere of light and shifting, each man slowly growing in size as scales formed on their skin.

“She’s a love dragon, she put a love spell on them!” Donna shouted, recalling what Gertie had said. The little blonde girl now pressed to her side as the alarm spread through the crowd, scaring her.

“I just w-wanted to make them happy.” Trista wailed, crying fitfully.

Jensen and Jared were now big enough to start ripping through their clothes and shoes, their bodies starting to morph and elongate.

“Oh no.” Alan said, voice full of dread and audible even over the hubbub all around the front of the booth. “We need to get out of here.”

“What?!” Donna shouted at him.

Turning, Alan rushed to grab up Gertie who squeaked in surprise. “WE ALL NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! IT’S NOT JUST A LOVE SPELL!”

Donna gaped at her husband as the crowd’s murmuring died down, all of them suddenly sensing danger.

“EVERYONE OUT! JOSH GRAB YOUR SISTER, DONNA GRAB THAT LITTLE GIRL AND LET’S GO. YOU TOO, TOM!” Alan roared, his voice reverberating with an Alpha command.

Donna grabbed Trista up into her arms even as Josh whirled and grabbed Mackenzie by one hand and began leading her back out the door. Other people began turning and running, the instinct to obey an Alpha prompting them to move.

“What about Jensen, Alan? What’s going on?”

“That wasn’t a love spell she put on them. It’s a mating spell. Jensen’s going into heat and the other man is going into rut. Their eyes are turning red.”

Tom was hurrying beside them as word spread and they joined the small crowd of people who had shown up early to set up for the festival.

“Wait, Jensen’s going into heat? But… but… even with a mating spell a heat or rut can’t be triggered unless the other person is a viable match!”

Alan looked over Gertie’s head at Tom with an apologetic look. “We know. I’m sorry.”

Looking dazed, Tom stopped to turn and look back at the booth they’d left behind. The sphere of light now visible as it had grown past the confines of the small wooden structure. With a slump of his shoulders and a resigned sigh, he turned and walked into the crowd, Alan and Donna watched him go with regretful expressions.

They didn’t know anything about the man their son was about to mate with, but they’d both gotten to know Tom over the last few weeks and had thought him to be a good match for Jensen. Sure, there hadn’t been any kind of passion between the two boys, but they were young, Donna and Alan had thought the passion would come in time.

Alan, Donna, and their family, along with Trista and Gertie, made it to the large parking lot and turned to look back toward the fairgrounds. They could now see that the security company hired to work the fair was evacuating everyone from the entire area, not just the concession booths.

The sound of wood cracking and breaking could be heard and a hush went through the crowd as every eye turned toward the Ackles’ pie booth. Donna was still cradling Trista in her arms and Gertie instinctively clung to Alan’s leg, the fear and anticipation in the air making her nervous.

Alan suddenly looked up and gave a sigh of relief. “The shield dragons are here.”

All heads turned up as a three-dragon formation winged into view. All three in varying shades of bronze, with wingspans of forty feet or more, the one in the lead a bit larger.

“Only three?” Josh asked. “Will that be enough?”

“I don’t know, son.” Alan replied, his eyes dropping back down to where their booth had been. The sphere now dwarfed all the booths around it. Vaguely, he could make out the white dragon form of his son and the red form of the other male. He knew his son’s full dragon size to be close to twenty feet tall with a wing span of about twenty-five. Having ascertained by his earlier examination of the other man, Alan could only guess that he would be larger. _Much_ larger.

“Mom, Dad… what’s going on? What happened to Jensen?” Mackenzie asked, eyes large with shock as she clung to her big brother’s arm.

“You know how mated couples have to go on Retreat once a year, darling?” Donna answered, trying to instill some calm into her voice. 

“Yeah, like you and Dad once a week in October.”

“Well, as you’ve probably learned in school, when mates go into heat and rut they become more dragon than human. They can turn feral. The Alpha must battle the Omega and win, to be considered worthy of mating with the Omega. It can get violent.”

“Yeah, I remember learning that in school.”

“Well, Jensen is going into heat right now and the man he’s with is going into rut. Once the spell fully mates them and they fully transform, they’ll fight. Once they do, they’ll be so focused on each other they may inadvertently hurt others.”

“But Jensen isn’t even mated. And that guy looked _old_!”

“My Daddy’s not OLD!” Trista suddenly spoke out, her body tense with indignation, as she leaned back into Donna’s arms to glare at Mackenzie.

“How old is he then?” Mackenzie shot back.

“Twenty-seven! How old are _you_? Forty?!”

Donna laughed while rubbing a hand up and down Trista’s back in an attempt to calm the angry little girl. “Now, now… you two, calm down. Especially you, Mackenzie. She’s only a little girl.”

“I’m not little! Daddy says I’m a big girl now.”

“What’s your name, honey?”

“Trista Rose Padalecki, and that’s my friend, Gertie Simmons. She has a longer name but she don’t like it.”

“And what’s your Daddy’s name?”

“Jared Tristan Padalecki.”

“Where’s your mommy, or do you have another Daddy?”

“My mommy died when I was little. I don’t remember her.”

“Oh ok. Gertie said you did that to your daddy and Jensen and that you’re a love dragon. What exactly did you do?”

“Daddy likes Jensen and I saw inside Jensen. He has nice, warm thoughts about my Daddy. So I made them love each other, so that Daddy can stop being sad and alone.”

Mackenzie smiled then walked over and gave Trista a small hug. “I’m sorry I got mad at you. I was worried about my brother. But I think it’s cute you love your daddy so much you tried to help him find love.”

Alan smiled at his daughter then leaned down to pick up Gertie. He then handed her to Mackenzie and looked at his oldest, Josh. “I need you to take the girls back to the house. You and Mackenzie get them some food and watch over them. When the mating happens they shouldn’t be here to see that.”

Josh nodded then took Trista from his mother.

“We’re not supposed to go with strangers. Daddy will be mad.” Trista said, looking between the adults nervously.

“Honey, now that you mated my Jensen with your Daddy, we’re not strangers anymore. We’re family.”

Trista’s eyes widened. Not having realized that getting her daddy a mate would also get her a new family. “You mean I now have TWO grandmas and grandpas?!”

“TRISTA!” a woman’s voice rang out over the crowd.

“Auntie Megan!” the little girl cried out, her little arms reaching for a pretty brunette around Mackenzie’s age, who came rushing up.

For the next ten minutes, the Ackles’ learned that Megan was Jared’s sister who had made plans to meet up with Jared and the girls for a fun day at the Fair. Donna then filled her in on what had happened to Jared. Megan regaled them with other matchmaking foibles the little love dragon had tried in the past, and even if they were worried about Jensen and Jared, all of them laughed at the stories while Trista hid her face in embarrassment. 

When urged by Alan to leave, Megan agreed that the children shouldn’t be present for the mating flight and decided to go with Josh and Mackenzie to the Ackles home which was close by anyways. On their way out, Megan stated that she would call the rest of the Padalecki clan and also Gertie’s parents to let them know what was going on.

Suddenly, a hush went over the crowd as the sphere of light surrounding Jared and Jensen blinked off and the two were left standing there, in full dragon form, shaking their heads as they came out of whatever trance Trista’s spell had put them into.

“Go!” Alan commanded his children, and the three teens hurried off. Megan carrying Trista, Mackenzie with Gertie, and Josh leading the way through the park back to where they’d parked. Other adults with young children seemed to have the same idea as a small flow of people made their way towards their vehicles or walked out of the parking lot carrying their children.

The three large dragons facing the fairgrounds suddenly raised their heads to the sky and roared. A nearly translucent yellow shield of light flowing out of them like a wall, spreading outwards.

Everyone watched as the yellow light shot nearly two hundred feet into the air and began curving inwards. Where it ran along the ground a small breeze formed, following the shield’s edge as it grew to cover the entire fairground.

When the dome was half formed it began to waver and thin out along the edges. The largest bronze dragon roared again, a cry for help in his voice.

Giving Donna a kiss on the cheek, Alan stepped forward to join them, others in the crowd also moving to join them. All of them shield dragons.

They shifted as soon as they cleared the parking lot, their clothing ripping and shredding around them, as they moved to line up beside the first three. Eleven in total, in varying sizes and shades of bronze. When they added their powers to the first three, the dome quickly firmed up, then completed its course across the large park until an immense glowing yellow dome covered the entire area.

Donna knew that as long as that dome was up no one and nothing could get through it. Be it animal, human, or dragon. Her son was now on his own.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen came to slowly. He hurt. He hurt all over. His head feeling heavy, The light around him too bright. He closed his eyes, waiting until the spinning feeling was gone.

“Mate?” he heard said next to him. Or was it in his head. (His throbbing head!)

“MATE!” said the voice again, louder, echoing painfully in his skull.

Jensen wanted to tell the person to shut up, but all that came out of his mouth was a weak growl.

And then someone was turning him. Jensen fought back the nausea as he felt himself being turned onto his stomach. Crunching, splintering wood sounds rose up around him, along with the smells of different kinds food. Fruits, meats, chocolate, custard… all of it appealing, yet making his stomach roll with discomfort at the same time.

Just as he realized he was in his dragon form, he could feel the weight of a larger dragon settling onto his back and his tail being pushed to the side.

Then sudden burning pain as something hot, wide, and hard started prodding at his hole and pushing in. The fact that he was wet alarming him even more. A rolling grumble, saturated with pleasure, reverberated in the chest of the dragon on top of him. The satisfied sound vibrated through Jensen, shaking loose the last of the fog in his brain.

He felt the immense jaws of the dragon on top of him closing over the back of his neck and an icy cold fury blasted through his mind.

A hissing snarl issued from him as he jerked his body away from the bite. Which also caused the cock that was inching its way into him to pull out with another searing burn.

Weaving his body desperately, Jensen managed to slither out from under the much larger dragon. Wood and other debris went flying as his tail lashed angrily, taking out more booths in the process.

Roaring his challenge, Jensen shot into the air, the powerful downstroke of his wings sending debris flying every which way, disorienting the larger dragon for a few precious seconds.

Flying straight up, Jensen’s mind filled with a confusing whirl of thoughts and emotions as he craned to look below him, back to where he’d taken off from and took in the sight of the immense dragon that had tried to mount him. The fire drake was a fine looking dragon, indeed. But he hadn’t proved himself worthy, yet.

Jensen’s icy rage built at the thought of the strange dragon trying to take what was Jensen’s to give. Jensen vowed to make sure the fire drake worked hard to win him. 

The Ackles family history was rife with many heroic and legendary Omegas who never just bent over and took it from an Alpha. Jensen would be damned before he became the first to do so.

Jensen heard and felt it the moment the bigger dragon took to the air in pursuit. He heard the other dragon roaring for him to stop. Snorting derisively, Jensen craned his neck about so that he could sneer down at his suitor just in time to see the fire drake shoot a dark ball of fire straight up at him, forcing Jensen to swerve to the side to avoid it. As he did, his wingtip brushed the curving dome of the shield where it dropped down to meet the ground.

_-Huh? Where did that shield come from? If I’d hit that head on that would’ve really hurt! I can’t BELIEVE he shot a fireball at me! I’ll show him!-_

Twisting about in mid-air, Jensen let the killing frost in his gut thunder upwards and let loose a shining icy column headed straight for the fire drake.

Surprisingly, the much bigger dragon showed a dexterity usually attributed to the smaller types of drakes and neatly undulated to avoid the frost blast.

Instead of retaliating with another fireball, the big red dragon quickly continued his pursuit of Jensen, forcing the white dragon to scramble, then zip out of the way.

Jensen couldn’t help feeling a grudging respect for the determination and skill of the bigger dragon. Even his overheated brain could recognize a fine Alpha when he saw one. But Jensen’s pride still insisted that he make the other fight for him. He was, after all, an Ackles… and Ackles’ never give up easily.

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Using the telepathic link she had with her mate, Donna Ackles spoke to her husband. “Darling, the Mayor and Police Chief are here. They’re heading over to speak to you and the leader of the shield team.”

“Thank you, dear.” Turning his head, Alan called over to the shield leader in dragonspeak, relaying Donna’s message.

When the Mayor and the Chief arrived, Alan and the leader dropped their wings and turned in place, both dragons able to keep their shield up even as they moved.

Looking diminutive against the backdrop of bronze dragons, Donna watched anxiously as the two men talked to the two dragons, unable to hear what they were saying. After only a couple of minutes, Alan and the shield leader turned back to the fairground even as the Mayor and the Chief began hurrying back to the parking lot. The Chief was talking into his headset and Donna whipped her head around to see police cars and jeeps roaring off along the edge of the fairgrounds, the occupants encouraging the crowd with their loudspeakers to move away from the eastern edge of the shield. 

As the Mayor reached the edge of the parking lot, a young officer ran up to him with a bullhorn. The Mayor clicked on the device and began speaking into it.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE SHIELD DRAGONS WILL BE MOVING THEIR SHIELD TO THE EAST IN AN ATTEMPT TO HERD THE MATING COUPLE TO A MORE DESERTED AREA TO CARRY OUT THEIR BUSINESS. PLEASE AVOID THE EASTERN EDGE OF THE SHIELD AND DO NOT RE-ENTER THE FAIRGROUNDS UNTIL THE CHIEF’S MEN HAVE HAD A CHANCE TO ASSESS THE DAMAGES. WE WILL NOTIFY YOU WHEN IT IS SAFE TO GO IN. THANK YOU.”

Just as the Mayor finished his announcement, a young man with dirty blonde hair and squinty blue eyes rushed up to Donna. “Mrs. Ackles?”

Donna nodded, even as she noticed the Mayor and Chief making their way to her.

“Where are Gertie and Trista?” the young man demanded, grimly.

“And who are you?” she asked. 

“I’m Chad Murray. I was told by the security staff to check with you. That fire drake is my best friend Jared, his daughter’s my goddaughter and Gertie’s my stepsister. Where are the girls and… pardon my French… but what the _hell’s_ going on here?!” the obviously upset man nearly shouted.

Donna began explaining just as the Mayor and Chief joined them. Chad looked stunned, but had calmed down by the time she was done.

The Mayor then informed them that he’d gotten a hold of the Padalecki family and Jared’s father offered up the hills in the western portion of their property. The land was due for a razing, anyways, and since this was their son’s first mating flight, they thought it appropriate he do it over family lands. “You can both ride with me in the Chief’s Rover as the shield dragons shift the dome east.” the Mayor offered.

“ _First_ mating flight? But he has a daughter.” Donna asked Chad, as she nodded assent to the mayor, and she and Chad followed him and the Chief to the nearby SUV.

“Trista’s mother was a Beta. Her marriage to Jay was arranged. The two cared for each other deeply but they weren’t true mates.”

Donna nodded in understanding. Arranged marriages were pretty common among high society. “Wait, Padalecki… not the same family who owns and runs Padalecki Winery?”

“Yes, the very ones. If I’m not mistaken it’s the northwest corner of their grape fields the shield dragons are moving to.”

The Mayor looked back at them as he settled into the front passenger seat. “Yep, that’s the one.”

“Seems you’re gonna meet your in-laws very soon. If I know the Padaleckis, they all got word of what’s happening and will be waiting at the field. Heads up, they are a huge and loud family. But a great family too.”

“I’m sure they’ll be lovely.” Donna laughed. “The Ackles’ aren’t exactly known for being very quiet either.” 

Just then, the white dragon swooped by behind the shield, belly grazing the high grass as he roared in anger at the stubbornly persistent red that was right behind him.

“See?” Donna said, smiling proudly as she watched her son flick his tail in the red dragon’s face then zip off into the distance again.

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

As the dome moved, shepherding the two dragons along with it, Jensen used the new terrain to his advantage at every opportunity.

When he’d dash into the large, centuries-old pine trees that stood hundreds of feet tall, he’d use his wings to send a barrage of frozen pine nuts flying at his would-be suitor. When they passed over a wide stream, he’d send sharp-pointed icicles. With each attack, the fire drake calmly nullified each one with short bursts of fire before they could damage him, then continued trying to get a hold of Jensen. In Jensen’s mind, Jared crooned sappy words of love and admiration at him. Encouraging a heat-driven Jensen to submit to the pleasure and ecstasy that Jared promised would be his if he joined with him.

Jensen wanted to continue scoffing at the red dragon’s attempts to ‘talk him down,’ but as the red drake’s lust and aerial pursuit heightened in intensity, so did his verbal blandishments.

“Come on, baby. You know you want me. So beautiful with your scales shining brightly in the sun. I need to touch every inch of your beautiful body. Both forms. Come to me, sweetling. I will make you scream in pleasure.”

“You’re pretty confident, fire drake. But I’ll be the one making _you_ scream, if you touch me without my permission again.”

“I approve of your fighting spirit, little one. You will need it to fend off others who think to possess you. You are _mine_ , and no one else may touch you!”

Dodging another blast of icy pain from his intended mate, Jared pumped his wings rapidly until he was shadowing the smaller drake from about eight feet above. Folding his wings, Jared dropped like a stone, Jensen gasping in shock when the fire drake’s immense body collided with his, causing the both of them to fall several meters toward the ground until Jensen’s own powerful wings caught an updraft and bore them both back up, avoiding a painful crash into the tops of the tallest pine trees.

Jensen’s wings strained, yet continued to hold them both up in the air as he whipped his head about trying to get the right angle to blast the other dragon off of him. He could feel the larger dragon locking their tails together and licking along the scales at the back of his neck.

Jensen’s entire body shuddered at the sheer pleasure the licks were causing, but the part of his brain that could still think, stubbornly refused to give in. The instinct to fight with everything he had was too strong to ignore.

Using a trick he’d learned last summer from his older brother Josh, also an ice dragon, Jensen quickly formed a thick shell of ice all over his body except on his wings.

It worked exactly as planned. Jensen could feel Jared slipping and losing his hold on him. What Jensen hadn’t taken into account is that he’d already put his wings through a lot for the past hour or so. The weight of the red dragon scrambling to stay on him, plus that of the thick shell of ice was too much for his exhausted wings.

By then the pair had glided over a large, long lake that dominated the landscape before them.

Jensen tried to make a hard turn to shake off the dragon into the water then screeched in sheer agony as he felt one of his struggling wings wrench in its socket then go limp. Tipping sideways, Jensen began to fall towards the lake. He could feel when Jared’s wings unfurled in an attempt to stop his fall, but the red dragon’s clawed paws lost their grip on him and Jensen only had time to fold his other wing to his back before he plunged headfirst into the lake.

Above, Jared snarled in alarm as he heard and saw his mate roar in agony, a great bubbling froth shooting up through the clear lake water, as his injured wing was wrenched further by his rapid descent into the lake. The weight of his iced up body plunging him deep, deep.

Jared was vaguely aware that the shield had dropped as the other dragons sensed that something had gone wrong. He was looking for a clear spot to dive into the water when he noticed his mate’s green eyes close, possibly passing out from the pain, and then his form began to shrink - returning the young dragon to his human form.

Changing back into his own human form just as he was hovering over where Jensen was slowly sinking deeper into the green depths, Jared dove straight down into the lake from twenty feet above its surface.

The force of his drop helped him to arrow straight down through the water, allowing him to catch up to Jensen in mere seconds rather than minutes. Upon reaching his mate, who was shaking his head as if trying to keep his senses about him, Jared hooked one arm around him and began swimming strongly for the surface. The moment he breached the surface, he made sure to flip Jensen onto his back. His heart throbbed with relief when the younger man took in a great gasp of air.

Just then, a massive bronze dragon came to a hover over them, the venerable dragon’s body casting a shadow over Jared and Jensen.

“My son! My son!” The bronze bellowed thunderously.

“Shore!” Jared called up to the bronze, even as he began pulling for the grassy slope closest to them.

The bronze followed them, hovering protectively, even as other dragons and people began running toward the side of the lake Jared was aiming for.

Just as Jared’s feet touched bottom, he swung Jensen up into his arms, bridal style. The Omega weakly slid one arm around Jared’s neck, the other arm hanging uselessly.

The bronze dragon that had shadowed them shifted in midair, then dropped to the ground as naked as Jared and Jensen were. Just as Jared cleared the water and staggered onto the grassy sward, a green dragon winged into view then shifted and dropped to the ground twenty feet from them.

The green dragon, a slip of a woman with bright red hair and pale skin, pulled out a green robe from a leather satchel strapped to her bare chest and donned it - the robe fashioned in a way that kept the satchel uncovered and easy to access while covering the rest of her body, down to her knees. Barefoot, she rushed over to where Jared and the man he assumed was Jensen’s father knelt beside the Omega.

“Hello all, I’m Felicia Day from the Healer Clan, please stand aside and let me through.”

Jensen’s father reluctantly stepped back but Jared just shifted to the side, keeping Jensen’s head propped up on his thighs.

An older, blonde woman rushed over with an armful of robes. She gave one to Jensen’s father, then walked over to drape one over Jared and then the last one over Jensen where he lay.

The healer knelt at Jensen’s other side and reached out to splay her hands a couple of inches over Jensen’s chest; a green glow emanating from them.

“Where does it hurt?” she asked Jensen.

“Right sh-shoulder.” Jensen gritted out, his voice raw with pain.

As Felicia’s glowing hands worked their way over to Jensen’s shoulder, Donna and Alan stepped a few feet closer. “Hello, we’re Donna and Alan Ackles. Jensen’s Dam and Sire.” she said said to Jared.

“It’s an honor to meet you both.”

Just then, Jensen cried out softly when Felicia’s hands came to a stop over his right shoulder. “Ah yes, I see it now. You really hurt yourself, my young Omega.”

A rumbling croon emanated from Jared’s chest. The sound meant to comfort and reassure. Jensen looked up at Jared with wide, jade eyes sparkling with unshed tears. “You saved me.” he whispered hoarsely.

“Of course. You are my mate. I will always be there for you.” Jared said softly, smiling down at the beautiful young man in his arms.

Rolling his eyes playfully, Jensen huffed weakly. “We aren’t mated yet.”

“It was inevitable.”

“Inevitable, my ass!”

“Exactly.”

“Say what you want, but everyone who was watching knows I was kicking _your_ ass the whole time. What the hell happened, anyways? I’ve never gone into heat that fast before.”

Jared sighed, then positioned himself so that he was sitting with his legs stretched out to either side of Jensen’s hips; the Omega now reclining comfortably against Jared’s solid, wide chest, while Felicia knelt at their side, her hands hovering over Jensen’s shoulder.

“My daughter, Trista. She’s a love dragon. She tried to make us fall in love. Only, she must’ve accidentally hit us with a mating spell instead.”

Jensen stiffened, then tried to turn and look up at Jared. Shooting pain in his shoulder prevented him and all he ended up doing was hissing in pain and collapsing back into Jared.

“Don’t move!” Jared and Felicia exclaimed at the same time.

“Yeah, ouch. I know.”

Felicia returned her attention to her task and there was silence for a minute as she worked. Finally, she spoke. “Okay, I’ve located all the damage. It seems like your scapula has separated from the humerus and clavicle bones, you’ve got some torn and stretched muscles and tendons.”

“Can it be fixed?” asked Jared, worriedly.

“Eh, no problem.” Felicia said, smiling at Jared and Jensen reassuringly. “Now, you’re gonna feel a lot of heat. But I promise, you won’t feel anymore pain.”

Her hands began to glow even brighter and Jensen could feel the heat suffusing his entire shoulder. True to her word, he couldn’t feel any more pain, and instead, he could feel the pain receding within seconds. After only a minute or two, she sighed and the light in her hands receded, then disappeared. Sitting back she smiled with satisfaction.

“All done. This arm will feel weak until maybe midday tomorrow when your own natural healing ability should’ve healed you the rest of the way. Until then, do not attempt to fly again. Sorry boys, but this mating flight is over.”

Jensen sat up then, pulling away from Jared who moved to Jensen’s side, gazing down at the young man as he pulled the robe more securely around him.

“Doesn’t matter. The spell broke the moment Jensen got hurt. All that matters is that he gets better now.”

Jensen paused what he was doing to look up at Jared. He could see the man was struggling to keep a smile on his face, yet Jensen could discern a bit of disappointment in the man’s amazing blue-green and brown eyes.

He recalled how Jared in his much larger dragon form had kept up with Jensen throughout the flight, never giving him a chance to get away. He realized, now that he had a cooler, more rational mind that Jared had shot that one fireball at him just to keep him from crashing into the shield. Even while under the influence of the faulty love spell Jared had only been trying to protect him, not hurt him.

Jensen’s eyes roved over the handsome man kneeling at his side even as the Healer rose to her feet and headed out toward the edge of the crowd where she could safely shift back into her dragon form and take off. Jensen called out his thanks to her to which she only nodded and left.

Jared gracefully rose to his feet then bent over to hold out his arms to Jensen in a offer to help him up just as Jensen’s parents began walking back toward them.

The robe he’d hastily donned gaped open giving Jensen an unimpeded view of the man’s solid chest and ripped abs. All covered with golden, smooth skin all the way down to his navel where Jensen could see a dark, narrow trail of hair leading down to the man’s groin. Suddenly, Jensen was filled with a great feeling of want and need. He flushed red when he felt his hole clench then flutter as new slick pushed out of him.

Jared sniffed then froze, only his eyes moving as they darted up to lock with Jensen’s. The younger man blushed at his body’s uncontrollable reaction.

“Jensen? Are you still feeling the spell?”

“I don’t think it’s the spell.” Jensen whispered, ducking his head then peeking up at Jared from behind absurdly long lashes. “I think… no, I know. I want you. I can’t explain it, but I feel this connection to you and it’s not just ‘cos you’re insanely hot.”

Jared tried, but couldn’t fight the cocky grin from settling on his face.

“It’s because you two are true-mates.” Jensen’s father said, as he and Donna came to stand beside them. Donna dropped to her knees to lay a hand on Jensen’s forehead and then smoothed his hair back - love and relief shining in her eyes.

“A regular love spell can trigger sexual attraction, but only a True-Mate spell could have triggered a mating flight. Not many love dragons can do that spell, and your daughter is only seven?”

“Six.” Jared answered without looking up at Alan. His gaze remained locked with Jensen’s. “Mr. and Mrs. Ackles, I’d like your permission to mate, marry, then court your son. If you’ll have me, Jensen?”

Jensen’s head came up and he smiled happily. “Are you sure? You mean, you want me even without the spell urging you to?”

“I don’t need a spell to want you.”

“Then yes! I accept you as my mate!”

“I’m sorry if I’m gonna have to go about this backwards, sweetheart, but I can feel my rut returning. But I promise that I’m gonna do right by you in every way I can.”

“Well, our son has clearly stated his choice and really, we’d be hypocrites to try and get in the way of a True Mating, since my husband and I are True Mates as well.” Donna added, looking up at Jared. She patted Jensen on the head one last time then stood up. She then walked toward the Mayor and the Chief even as Jared sat on the grass next to Jensen, pulling him into his arms.

Just then Chad walked up. “Yo Gigantor. You okay?”

Jared looked back with surprise. “Chad? Oh man, I forgot you were coming. Where’s Trista and Gertie? Megan should also be around here somewhere.”

Before he could answer the grass around them flattened as two more dragons winged in and hovered above them. One was a deep magenta, the other a bright orangey-red. The darker one was substantially bigger.

“Jared!” the darker one roared, before shifting then dropping to the ground nearby; the other red drake following suit.

From satchels strapped to their chest, just like the Healer dragon, the newcomers pulled out dun brown robes and slipped them on as they hurried toward the small group.

“Oh!” Jared said, finally looking up from Jensen. “Dad! Jeff!”

“That’s your Dad?!” Jensen softly hissed. Hastily, Jensen disengaged from Jared and shot to his feet and tried to properly don the robe his mother had provided him . He cried out and winced when he overstretched his injured arm and Jared was up and at his side in an instant.

“Be careful, darling. You’re not supposed to move that arm too much.”

“I know, I forgot. Jensen, this is my father Gerald Padalecki and my big brother, Jeff.”

“You called him ‘darling’.” Jeff said, brow creased in confusion. “What happened to Genevieve?”

Jensen hissed at the sound of the woman’s name, he clapped his hand ot his mouth in shock at the sudden visceral spike of jealousy that shot through him.

All three men paused to stare at Jensen. The other two men with confusion, Jared with clear amusement and pleasure.

“Uhm, well...” Jared said, scratching at the back of his neck, unsure how to explain.

When Jensen stepped closer to him in a show of support, Jared got another strong whiff of Jensen’s scent and he wavered on his feet as he leaned in toward the young man.

“Jared, who is this? What’s going on?” Gerald asked. The man wasn’t as tall as either of his sons, Jeff topping Jared by an inch or two, but he was still a tall man with a wide build. All three were Alphas, but Gerald had an added aura of age, power, and confidence that Jensen wasn’t ashamed to admit, was a bit intimidating. 

Sensing his disquiet, Jared pulled Jensen into his arms. “Sorry Dad, I can’t answer your questions right now. My mate needs me.”

Gathering Jensen into his arms, bridal style again, he crouched, then jumped straight up into the sky. When he reached the apex of his jump he shifted back into his dragon form, Jensen now cradled safely in one huge paw.

Jared winged across the countryside, flying over his family’s land with a destination in mind. “Are you cold?” Jared thought to ask his mate, his voice coming in clearly in Jensen’s mind.

Answering in the same fashion, Jensen stretched comfortably in Jared’s warm paw while also relishing the cold wind buffeting his body. “I’m an ice dragon, I don’t get cold. Where are you taking me?”

“My family’s mating grounds. I’m glad the love spell was broken because I would much rather mate you in private. I guess I’m a bit of a traditionalist.”

“Me too.”

In next to no time, Jensen felt Jared banking into a slow spiral as he began his descent.

“We’re here.”

Jensen peered down at the ground through a slight gap between the fingers of Jared’s massive paw. He could see a large clearing of short grass with a quaint cabin at one end and a slab of solid granite that was even bigger than the house at the other end of the oval field. All around, ancient towering pines surrounded the property except on the downslope of what appeared to be a good-sized mountain (in dragon terms, at least).

Jensen groaned as another wave of heat rolled through his body. He wrapped one leg around Jared’s large, clawed finger and hugged it tight with both arms. He pressed his cheek to the supple skin even as his hips worked his hard member against the digit in search of some much needed friction.

Jared’s large hand trembled and a rumbling groan from deep within Jared’s massive body caused a vibration that had Jensen throwing his head back and crying out in ecstasy.

Jensen had to grab hold when Jared suddenly banked hard and dove for the cabin. When he deemed they were close enough, he shifted, then threw Jensen over his shoulder as they dropped to the ground, landing easily on both feet.

Jensen gasped, then laughed aloud as Jared complained as he shifted Jensen again into the cradling hold. “Gods be damned, you’re driving me crazy, you little tease!”

With long strides, Jared carried Jensen as if he didn’t weigh a thing. At the door, Jensen gave in to the growing urge to touch Jared and slipped his hand into the opening of his robe even as he dove to bite, nibble, then lick the older man’s ear.

Jared’s knees wobbled and he was forced to lean against the door using it to prop Jensen up as he reached up with one hand to grab the key he knew would be sitting on the lintel above the door.

“Jensen, fuck!” he moaned, when the Omega tweaked one of his nipples.

“That’s the plan.” Jensen whispered, hotly, into Jared’s ear.

“What happened to my shy little virgin, huh?” Jared gasped out, beginning to pant as waves of heat crashed through him.

“You’re a bad influence on me.”

Jared threw his head back and laughed.

Jared staggered forward when he finally got the key in the lock and twisted it. The door opened so quickly he had to scramble to keep Jensen from slipping out of his hold. Leaving the key in the door, Jared rushed for the cabin’s only bedroom. 

So familiar with the layout of the cabin, he barely had to look as he made his way across the living area-slash-kitchen and down the short hall. His eyes kept dropping to Jensen’s face as the younger man smiled lovingly up at him. Lips bruised and a swollen red, eyelids heavy, eyes dilated so that there was but a slim corona of green still visible.

“You’re so beautiful, Jared.” 

With a wild inhale of what felt like scorching air to Jared, he practically ran the last few steps into the bedroom, then dove onto the massive King-sized bed made out of solid iron and an extra thick, yet firm mattress. Jensen laughed with delight as they bounced on the clean, yet slightly musty-smelling sheets.

Before Jensen could get a proper look around the room, Jared was on him. Jensen didn’t mind, he would much rather be looking at Jared anyways.

They both started trying to remove each other’s robes, getting in each other’s way, hands shoving and even ripping the material. Growling in frustration, Jared rose up to his knees on the bed as he ripped Jensen’s robe out from under him. He took half a second to pull his own off the rest of the way before shifting himself so that he was kneeling between Jensen’s sweetly bowed legs.

Jensen gasped as Jared grabbed him by the backs of his knees, lifting then pushing them towards Jensen’s chest, nearly bending the younger man in half.

“FUCK!” Jensen shouted, when Jared dove in to lick a long stripe along the crease of his widespread ass cheeks, hot tongue swiping greedily across his hole, over his balls and along the underside of his aching, straining cock.

Precome leaked copiously from Jensen’s cock, leaving hot, slick trails over his trembling stomach.

Jared took the head of Jensen’s cock into his scorching hot mouth, talented tongue delving into the slit before finally pushing lower and taking nearly half of Jensen’s cock into his mouth. Jensen thrashed his head back and forth, one hand twisting in the sheets beside him.

When Jensen reached up with his other hand to slip his fingers deep into Jared’s long hair and pulled, Jared groaned from deep in his chest. The vibration sending Jensen over the edge. Jared pulled back to let each hot spurt stripe his tongue and lips, one strong spurt draping over one eye - pearly drops caught in Jared’s eyelashes.

“S-sorry.” Jensen stammered, his flushed face getting redder.

“Don’t be, that was fucking hot!” Jared said, momentarily pulling off of Jensen to answer, then going right back down on him, forcing a loud groan out of the Omega.

Swiping at his eye with one hand, Jared continued pumping Jensen with the other hand, milking his release until Jensen whimpered at the overstimulation. Releasing him, Jared surged up Jensen’s body to grab a hungry kiss. Tangling their tongues together, letting the younger man taste himself in Jared’s mouth.

“You taste so sweet, darlin’” Jared murmured, voice wrecked. “I wanted to take my time, savor every inch of you but I feel like I’m about to explode. I need you so bad baby.”

Jensen’s legs had fallen to the side when Jared had released them so that he could kiss Jensen. He wrapped them around Jared’s trim waist and used his heels to pull his mate down to him. “I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.”

Slipping a hand between their sweat and come-soaked bodies, Jensen found Jared’s (holy fuck, he’s huge!) cock and guided the bulbous head to his entrance. He then awkwardly stroked the shaft while pushing the head of Jared’s cock into himself.

He winced slightly at the tight stretch, but used his legs to pull Jared closer. Getting past the first ring of muscle was pretty easy, but the second ring sent a searing flare of pain through Jensen’s entire body, forcing a garbled moan of pain through his lips. 

Jared paused, arms shaking as he strove to keep from just ramming into his mate. “Slow.” Jared gritted out. “Don’t wanna hurt you. Take deep breaths, baby. Relax.”

Jensen nodded and followed Jared’s advice. Jared began kissing him again, soft, then deep. When the older man sucked on Jensen’s tongue, his toes curled in sheer pleasure and he could feel himself getting wetter even as his second sphincter muscle began to soften, then relax - letting Jared’s cock sink deeper inside of him until it finally popped past the muscle, making them both gasp loudly.

With a deep inhale, Jared pushed slowly yet steadily into Jensen’s hot and willing body until he felt the head of his cock bump up against the third ring of muscle that only Omegas had. 

Like the first ring, Jensen was able to relax it on his own and yet it still stung when Jared pushed through. The sting caused him to produce even more slick until he could feel it dribbling out of him and running down the crack of his ass, soaking into the sheets beneath him.

Jared’s balls were pressed flush to Jensen’s ass cheeks. He was _finally_ fully seated inside of his mate (so damn big!) and it seemed as if it took all of Jared’s willpower to wait and let Jensen get used to the feeling.

Jensen ran his hands up and down Jared’s sweaty, trembling, muscular arms, lips pressed firmly together as he breathed slowly through the burn.

Bringing one of his legs back up to wrap around Jared’s slim waist, Jensen used the heel of his foot to press down on Jared’s firm ass, indicating he was ready.

Staring intently down at Jensen, Jared bit back a groan. “I can’t be gentle anymore, Jensen. My rut…”

“I don’t want you to. Make me yours Jared.”

There was very little to stop Jared then.

He pulled out of Jensen with a slow, delicious drag, then pushed back in, driving a grunt out of the Omega. His hips began to pick up the pace almost immediately from there.

He didn’t know how long he kept up the steady, torturous pace (minutes, decades) before Jared could feel his balls beginning to tighten and pull up tight against his body. 

When Jensen reached for his own revived erection, Jared growled and shoved his hand aside. “Mine.” he growled as he took Jensen into one large hand and began pumping him in tandem with his hard thrusts.

Jensen pushed his head back into the mattress as Jared’s hard thrusts kept scooting him further up the bed. Reaching both hands up, Jensen grabbed at the sturdy slats of the solid and steady headboard and desperately grabbed ahold of them. He braced himself as Jared picked up the pace even more.

“ _OhGodsOhGodsAhFuckOhYes_!” was all that was running through his mind and spilling past his swollen, ravaged lips.

“Fuck yeah, Jensen fuck!” Jared responded, his orgasm cresting, black spots obstructing his vision as he came harder than he ever had in his entire life.

Dropping his full weight onto the smaller man, Jared latched onto the upper side of Jensen’s shoulder, blunt human teeth pressing hard but not penetrating the skin. Still, the implication of the bite sent Jensen over the edge for the second, yet even more powerful time.

 

****

 

Many hours after collapsing into an exhausted sleep after three (or was it four?) more bouts of pure unadulterated sex, Jared woke alone, amidst a tangle of sheets, pillows and a spectacularly colored quilt. When he reached over to feel Jensen’s side of the bed he could feel a residual warmth still there so he deduced that his mate had just left the bed quite recently. He could feel his connection to his mate so he wasn’t alarmed at his absence.

Still, Jared couldn’t fight the urge to seek Jensen out, so he rolled out of the bed, grunting and groaning at the pull of sore muscles. Some aches in places he never even knew he had muscles in. 

Donning his discarded robe, Jared staggered out of the bedroom and walked out into the main room.

Right away, he noticed the bundles and parcels covering the entirety of the dining table just off of the small kitchen area. He could make out, through the translucent plastic bags, clothing, linens, and food inside of them. With a small sniff, he could tell by scent that they’d been left by his mother and sister. He smiled softly at their kindness.

“Jensen?” he called out in a cracked and dry voice. There was no answer.

Walking over to the sink, Jared turned on the tap knowing his family would also have been thoughtful enough to turn on the water and power. After rinsing his mouth out a couple of times, he opened the fridge to find more food piled inside. The perishable and better-when-chilled stuff like milk, eggs, meat, juices, and sodas.

When he closed the door of the fridge, he finally noticed the white slip of paper taped to it. Plucking it free, Jared read it with a fond smile on his face.

==== _Jared dear,  
Your sister and I dropped of some supplies for you and Jensen. His mother included his toiletries and clothes with yours. Your father made your excuses with your boss, Chad took his stepsister Gertie home, and Megan will be taking care of Trista in your absence.  
You have nothing to worry about. We will be getting to know the Ackles’, and so far, they seem like a very nice, respectable family. Donna already feels like a friend, and their daughter Mackenzie has hit it off with Megan.  
Your father and I are happy for you and very proud of you, son.  
Take care, and we’ll see you in a week.  
love, Mom_====

On the back of the note, in a hurried scrawl he recognized as the handwriting of his little sister, Jared found an added comment.

==== _Genevieve is spitting acid! She literally ruined a pair of those ridiculously expensive heels she likes to wear!_ ====  
Under the scrawl was a quickly drawn laughing face.

Jared grimaced, then shook his head at the obvious amusement his sister was enjoying. His daughter hadn’t been the only one to dislike the brunette. Jared didn’t know why he’d stayed with Genevieve for as long as he had . Maybe it was just because he was used to dealing with her and he’d fallen into a sort of complacency with her, but he’d always known he didn’t love her and he had no illusions that she’d loved him. She was probably more mad about losing face with her peers than actually losing him.

She’d get over him and he was already over her. Maybe he’d been over her since the moment he spotted Jensen at the market? Still, he knew he at least owed her a face-to-face break-up when his and Jensen’s mating cycle was done.

Reminded of Jensen, Jared turned to scan the main room again. From where he stood, he could tell that Jensen wasn’t in the bathroom and there was really nowhere else his mate could be in the small cabin.

Jared cinched his robe tighter then stomped into a pair of boots left just to the side of the front door. He then hurried out of the cabin to find his new mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this fic is growing more detailed as I write it. I'm pretty sure that the next part will be the last. But don't quote me! :))


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story, Cyn. Merry belated Christmas and I hope you have a very Happy New Year. Love ya, forever! <3

Jensen watched, from where he lay on the massive granite slab across the small clearing, as Jared stumbled out of the cabin looking all kinds of adorable with his rumpled hair, knee-length robe and unlaced boots. He crooned in appreciation when an errant breeze caused Jared’s robe to part, exposing one long, golden-tanned, leanly muscled thigh, skin glowing delectably in the false dawn’s pale light.

“Mate.” he crooned softly.

Jared had spotted Jensen’s pale form reclining on the flat-topped granite slab his father had personally flown in for his mother to sunbathe on when she was in dragon form. When the sun hit it, the dark, solid rock warmed up evenly, and even if all dragons enjoyed sunbathing, Jared’s mother seemed to relish it more than others.

The rock was special to the Padalecki family. Gerald Padalecki had spent nearly two months combing the mountains near where Sherrie had been born and raised, for the perfect piece of rock; extricating it without damaging it, then flying it to its current position. Just so that his bride-to-be would have a piece of her old home with her in her new home. It had been such a sensation back in the day; the romanticism of it appealing even to those whose hearts had hardened from bad times and losses in their own lives, that people in town still talked about it now, over thirty years later.

They’d been married on that rock, so had Jared’s older brother and if Jensen agreed, Jared planned on marrying him on it as well.

Jensen gazed lovingly on Jared as he came to a stop at the base of the rock, looking up at Jensen with love and wonder on his face.

“What are you doing out here? How’s your shoulder?” he said aloud.

Answering him with dragonspeak, Jensen rose to his feet and stretched his body in a graceful sinuous wave, taking Jared’s breath with how unconsciously Jensen enticed him. “I’m still in heat and we’ve yet to properly mate. I think we’ve waited long enough.”

A slight frown creased Jared’s face. “But the Healer said you shouldn’t fly before you’re properly healed.”

“No, she said no mating flight before I’m properly healed. Mating flights usually comprise of a lot of speed and fast moves that would tax my wings. But I think a nice, slow fuck in the air shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Jensen!” Jared chuckled, slightly shocked yet also turned on. His hazel eyes glittered in the light of the rising sun as Jensen turned to look back at him over one shoulder, his large, beautiful wings spread out above and behind him.

“Catch me if you can.” the young dragon teased before taking off with a strong, smooth downstroke of powerful wings.

Jumping up onto the massive slab with one leap, Jared shed his robe and boots and shifted as he jumped again straight up into the air, his blood quickening in his veins.

Jensen swooped back around in a lazy figure eight, returning to meet Jared, flying tauntingly around him. “You see, my big beautiful mate... I am already yours. I won’t be fighting or trying to escape, so I won’t be straining myself at all.”

He then did a quick flip, then glided in under Jared so that his head and the entire top half of his body brushed along Jared’s underside until they were perfectly aligned. “I’m yours, and you’re mine and I _want_ a proper mating and claiming bite.”

Jared gasped when Jensen undulated his body again, this time making sure to rub his backside against Jared’s unsheathed and achingly hard cock - the dark red tip already dribbling with precome.

“Yes, _sir_!” Jared replied, his mental voice deep with lust and need.

Locking their wings together, he lined up with his mate and slid into him with one long, delicious slide even as he took over the guiding of their flight. His stronger, bigger wings taking all the strain off of Jensen’s wings.

Jensen groaned and crooned at the exquisite feel of Jared’s dragon cock steadily and forcefully plunging in and out of his wet and eager hole. Even if Jensen was much bigger in this form, so was Jared, and Jensen couldn’t get over how perfectly and almost overwhelmingly full he felt.

Jared had by then flown them back over the lake, and before Jensen knew what he intended, they were approaching the fairgrounds which resembled a busy anthill to a fraction of Jensen’s pleasure-soaked brain. He could see that people had been busy and overnight, had managed to repair nearly all that he and Jared had wrecked.

Near where the Ackles’ now had a new pie booth, a delivery van from the bakery in town was parked and the two lovers spotted members from both of their families busily unloading stacks of white pastry boxes from it.

“I bet my mom arranged that.” Jared told him as he lovingly nuzzled the side of Jensen’s head. “They won’t be as good as Ackles Pies, but my mother has always admired how much your family’s contributions helped the community.”

By then their families had noticed them and were all jumping up and down, clapping and cheering. None of them louder than the two little girls at the front of the group. Jared’s little daughter screaming so loudly, they could clearly hear her, repeatedly shouting.

“I TOLD YOU, DADDY! I TOLD YOU!”

 

 

+++EPILOGUE+++

Chad rushed to grab the teetering stack of boxed pies in the little girl’s arms before they could fall to the ground.

“Trista, sweety. I told you not to take too much at one time!”

“Sorry.” Ten-year-old Trista said. “I thought I could handle it. After all, I’m a lot stronger than I was last year and I help out at Daddy Jen’s bakery all the time.”

“I’m sure you’re stronger, but you’re still a little girl. You shouldn’t be working so hard.”

Rolling her eyes, Trista turned to pick up another, yet smaller stack of boxes and followed her godfather into the pie booth. “Tell that to my brothers and sisters! I’ll take working here and at the bakery over babysitting them any day. I don’t know how my Daddies do it!”

“The twins still driving you crazy, huh?”

“Yes, but _my_ Daddy says I’m a big girl, and now that Daddy Jen has eggs again, I have to be a good big sister and do my part.”

Chad laughed as he set the boxes down on a nearby shelf. “Oh no, _more_ baby sisters or brothers to tend to. What will you do then?”

“Aw, i don’t mind when they’re _that_ young. They’re SO cute and Nanny Marta helps Daddy Jen the most. But when they start flying can I move in with you?”

Chad laughed again as he took the stack from her, put it on the shelf, and then led her back out for more. “I don’t think your Daddies would be happy without you there.”

Trista sighed, then nodded. She knew she wouldn’t be happy without her crazy, yet fun family either.

“I thought Gertie and your Auntie Mackenzie were supposed to work the booth with you today. Where are they?”

“Oh, Daddy Jen asked her to pick up Uncle Chris at the airport and Gertie went with her to keep her company. Uncle Chris said he missed the first hatching and didn’t wanna miss this one, so he’s gonna stay with us all summer until the new dragonets are hatched. They’re supposed to come straight here afterward, ‘cos Uncle Chris said he’d help out today, too.”

Trista suddenly stopped, then pointed. “There they are!”

Chad whipped about to see Mackenzie and Gertie waving at them, with a scruffy-looking cowboy type with long dark brown hair walking at their side.

Chad frowned at the disreputable look of the guy, uneasy with how friendly his goddaughter already seemed to be with him. He had on a black wife beater, an unbuttoned plaid shirt over it, ripped and shredded jeans, banged up old cowboy boots, and an equally battered cowboy hat on his head. Chad could even spot a silver cross earring dangling from one ear.

“Uncle Chad!” ten-year-old Gertie cried out happily as she ran the rest of the way to him, throwing herself into his arms.

Mackenzie then rushed up with a harried look about her. “Sorry we’re late, there was traffic. Guys, this is Christian Kane, my brother’s oldest friend.”

“Not _that_ old, Mack!” the guy laughed, showing off a blinding smile and eyes a shade or two darker than Chad’s bright blue eyes.

Mackenzie laughed, then pulled Trista forward. “This is Trista, your new niece.”

“Why hello darlin’. I’m your Uncle Chris. Jensen never mentioned how pretty you were.”

Trista blushed, even as Mackenzie reached out to lightly punch Chris on the arm. “For good reason! We all know what a flirt you are!”

“Mack! She’s my niece. Besides, pretty as she is, I like my partners a little bit older and of the other gender, darlin’.”

Mackenzie laughed again while Chad slightly rolled his eyes.

Chris then turned to look at Chad, who was dressed in a neat, white polo shirt, dark khaki pants, and clean, white tennis shoes. The Alpha’s blue eyes sparking with interest.

“But this… this neat and equally pretty Omega here is right up my alley. Hi there, beautiful. I’m Chris, what’s your name?”

“I am Chad Michael Murray, Jared’s best friend and Trista’s godfather.” refusing to take the hand that Chris was holding out to him.

Taking back his hand, Chris bit his bottom lip as he ran his eyes up and down Chad’s smaller frame. He then licked his bottom lip as if he liked what he saw.

Chad huffed lightly even as a his cheeks began to heat. “And unfortunately for you, _I_ like my partners to be clean and with a better sense of style and manners.” he blustered.

Deciding to step in before things got out of hand, Mackenzie reminded everyone about the fair opening soon and the hundreds of pies and other desserts Jensen’s bakery, Love Dragon, had made that still needed to be brought in and displayed.

Chad turned his nose up at a still grinning Chris and bent over to pick up another stack of boxes, Chris openly admiring the Omega’s perky ass.

Chad shot straight upright with his armful of boxes, as if he felt Chris’ eyes on him, and haughtily marched back into the booth. Mackenzie and Chris then picked up some boxes of their own and followed suit.

Standing side-by-side, Gertie and Trista looked at each other, then smiled.

“Just don’t do it here, Tris.” Gertie murmured, with a mischievous smile on her face.

“No, not now. But my Grandpas and Uncles finally finished expanding the cabin last week. When school lets out we’re all gonna spend the summer there. I heard Daddy say he was even gonna invite Uncle Chad.”

“This will be great training for when we’re old enough to start our matchmaking business!” Gertie gushed, happily.

Nearby, under the edge of the booth’s tin roof, stood a barrel of water still full from last night’s rain. As the little girls laughed together, little heart-shaped water bubbles floated up into the air.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who came with me on this fantastical trip, hope you all enjoyed it as much as i did. xoxo -J-

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Xmas Cynful. Love ya! <3


End file.
